Ghost Stories with Vampires
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: This is the reason you never tell ghost stories with vampires in the room. Even more so if they're the ones telling the stories. Oneshot.


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

**Ghost Stories with Vampires**

**Humor**

**This is the reason you never tell ghost stories with vampires in the room. Even more so if they're the ones telling the stories. (Oneshot.)**

**(I wish I owned this stuff. But no. Kinda glad I don't too.)**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Ghost Stories with Vampires

* * *

It was a lucky coincidence that the team happened to meet the Vampire Twins again. Or maybe it was 'hitsuzen,' as Yuko put it. Not that it made much of a difference. Syaoran was still happy to see them again. Same with Sakura and, admittedly, Kurogane and Fai. Mokona, of course, was excited to see them again, the only proof being the fact that she jumped on Kamui's face first chance she got.

It was a lucky coincidence that they were all staying under the same roof again. Or maybe that was 'hitsuzen' as well. Same with the rain and the subsequent power loss. The only thing for light they had available to them were the unlit candles they had. Those were lit in due time.

Mokona then looked out the window. "Exciting," she said.

"Are you warm, Princess?" Syaoran asked, draping his coat over her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, pulling Syaoran's coat closer to her body.

"Well," went Fai. "Looks to me like there's nothing we can do but wait out the storm."

"Yeah, but did we have to share a room with these guys?" Kurogane asked.

By 'these guys,' he was referring to Kamui and Subaru, who just happened to be occupying the same room as them, seeing as how the hotel they were staying in was absolutely packed. Naturally, while Kurogane was upset about the whole idea, Kamui was against it as well. "We'll just have to grin and bear it," Subaru said happily. "I actually like the thought of being with friends."

"Since when were these guys our friends, Subaru?" Kamui asked.

"They helped us, we helped them," Subaru said. "You and Kurogane-san fought each other. And when you fight somebody and get that look in your eye, that means you're friends with them. Unless, of course, it's Seishiro-san." Then, after Kamui gave Subaru a glare, Subaru returned to drinking some hot chocolate they'd been given. Honestly, Kamui's glares can be scary.

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

"Hey! I know!" Mokona screamed. "Let's tell ghost stories."

Kamui and Subaru just stared. "Is that a good idea, Mokona?" Fai asked. "I mean, we do have vampires in the room."

"What's that supposed to mean, Wizard?" Kamui asked.

"It's fine," Subaru said. "We're vampires, not ghosts. You won't get anything genuinely terrifying from us. Besides, I haven't scared Kamui in the longest time, so let's do it."

"Subaru!" Kamui snapped.

"Okay!" Mokona said. "Mokona will go first." She then let the mood fall as she prepared her story. "Mokona thinks...Mokona thinks...Mokona thinks dango is scary."

The mood and the temperature dropped fifteen degrees. "That was disappointing," Subaru moaned.

Kamui remained silent, something he and Kurogane shared. "Who's next?" Kurogane asked.

"How about Subaru-kun?" Fai asked.

"Are you sure?" Subaru asked. "Doesn't anybody else want to go? I'd rather wait so I can really scare Kamui."

"Subaru!"

"We're fine," Sakura said.

"You just go right ahead, Subaru-san," Syaoran said.

"Okay then." Subaru put down his hot chocolate. "This is the story of a young boy. He loved the full moon and the people that he lived with. But one day, he found something that changed his fate forever."

"What was it?" Sakura asked.

Subaru paused for a moment.

"A cute puppy," he said.

Everybody was very disappointed. (Kamui included.) Subaru chose to omit the fact that the puppy was actually a werewolf cub that Kamui found and brought home. And that there was a thunderstorm that night and Kamui fell and hit his head in the dining room and everybody assumed that the cub mauled Kamui. Took him ages to explain that to his freaked out family. (Scared poor Subaru out of his wits.)

Then came Syaoran's turn. "Well, there was this one time when I was trying to find a way to break the curse that a friend had," he began. "I was following every lead I could, ignoring how cold the trail was or how reliable the storyteller was. That had led me to some ruins in an old country. [A/N Before you ask, he **is** referring to Sakura, but he is **not** talking about Clow Country.] I went down into the ruins, hoping to find at least a clue about how to break the curse. However, it was just a false lead. But on the end of the ruins, I found something that...surprised me."

"What was that, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It was an inscription on the wall," Syaoran said. "It said, 'Leave this place if you value your life, or you shall find your home in strife.'"

"Was that a curse?" Subaru asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran admitted. "But, when I went home, I found..." everybody held their breath; "the king in my house, relaxing, ready to throw some pie at my face."

[Anime fall.]

"Wow, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. "You had it really hard, didn't you?"

"Makes me glad I played those tricks on Kamui when I had the chance," Subaru teased, earning another glare from his brother.

"How about we have Kamui-kun tell one?" Fai suggested.

Kamui froze. He had absolutely no stories to tell. Well, right up until he thought of the hunter. Then he got one. "Well," he said, placing his hands in his pockets. "There was this one time Subaru and I were attacked by a wild animal." Everybody looked on curiously. (Subaru just placed a finger to his lip as he tried to remember the animal.) "He was a wicked beast with only one eye. One eye, but he still had a look that could kill. He showed us his fangs, I showed him mine." He showed everybody his claws. "But...I was outmatched. So I grabbed hold of Subaru's arm and started running. Before we knew it, we were at the edge of a cliff, hanging over a river. We fell in, and next thing we knew, we woke up in this cabin where this witch and her two sprites lived. She found us, healed us, and sent us away. She might not have been the scariest person who ever lived, but I'd rather battle a thousand of those one-eyed wolves than face her wrath ever again."

His story now finished, he looked at everybody who'd been listening. Sakura was so freaked out imagining the moment, she fainted. Mokona was crying her eyes out while both Fai and Syaoran looked at him with paled expressions. Kurogane seemed to be impressed with his story, which he pretty much thought out on the fly. Subaru, on the other hand, wasn't so impressed.

The proof:

As they were trying to sleep afterwards, Subaru rolled closer to Kamui and said, "Calling Seishiro-san a wicked beast was mean, Kamui. And you need to work on your insults for Yuko."

What really happened in his story:

Kamui and Subaru were in the rain, running away from Seishiro. Well, technically, Kamui was running and **pulling** Subaru along with him. He slipped, hit his head, fell unconscious for a day, woke up in Yuko's shop. Then Yuko berated him for messing up her house with major water damage.

In the contest of scaring Kamui out of his wits, Yuko took home the trophy.

* * *

**Okay! Telling ghost stories is not my forte. In fact, you might say I suck at telling scary stories. But, I read the whole ghost story thing in Vol. 15 of Tsubasa, and I watched the ghost story episode in XxxHolic, and this is the result. The reason you never want to have vampires in the room when you're telling ghost stories: They have the scarier stories. Hehehe.**

**And Yuko is scary. Admit it.**


End file.
